


Little Victories

by bigficenergy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anti-Snoring Nose Device Origin Story, Fluff, Light Spoilers for 6.02, M/M, night at stevie's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Presumably, there's a light snoring situation if Patrick doesn't wear his nose thing when he and David sleep together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 273





	Little Victories

“Did you know that you snore?”

It’s the question Patrick was braced for the moment David agreed that the two of them would take Stevie’s apartment for the night. Because yes, he does know that he snores. Poor Rachel was a light sleeper, and she’d been very forgiving, but eventually he had to invest in an anti-snore thing to wear in his nose at night.

He knew this would present a dilemma once he and David reach the sleepover point in the relationship. David is such an aesthetically-focused person, and Patrick is sure that a blue thing shoved in his nostrils would be labeled “incorrect.” On the other hand, keeping David up with his snoring would be humiliating too. Ultimately, he decides to pack his nose thing and figure out whether or not to use it later. His mouthguard gets left at home - _that_ he can certainly manage to go a night without.

In the end, the night’s events leave Patrick so pleasantly worn out, he falls asleep with David pressed to his side, without a second thought to spare for his nose contraption. It’s not until the next morning, when he instinctively reaches for his face to take it out, that he realizes he’d forgotten all about it. He looks over at David, who is still fast asleep, and thinks that maybe he’s in the clear.

But later, during a lull at the store, Patrick catches David giving him a look from behind the register. He’s afraid to ask, but he has to.

“What?”

“Did you know that you snore?”

Patrick fusses with the items on the shelf that he’d just straightened, but there’s no use stalling.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I’ve been told that sometimes I…” He looks up at David. “Was it annoying?”

“It was actually kind of cute,” David says softly.

“Seriously?”

David comes around the counter, joining Patrick at the shelf he’d been working on.

“One might even call it ‘endearing’.”

Patrick huffs an incredulous laugh. “So it didn’t keep you up?”

“Oh no. I mean, it helped that I was _very_ tired after…” He trails off, biting his lip and running his hands up Patrick’s arms to his shoulders, turning him to fully face him. Patrick smiles tentatively.

“You’re sure it didn’t bother you?”

David shakes his head. “Honestly, you’re not even that loud. And anyway, I used to sleep with a white noise machine. Alexis can’t stand them, so I’ve been forced to sleep in eerie silence since we moved here.”

He wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck, and Patrick’s arms go instinctively around David’s waist. David’s voice drops even lower.

“It’s possible that last night was the best sleep I’ve had in a very long time.”

Patrick smiles. “Because of my snoring.”

“Mhm.”

“Just my snoring. No other reason.”

“None that I can recall.”

The grin on David’s face betrays him, and Patrick can’t resist leaning in to kiss it. It’s a funny thought to have, given that David is fine with the snoring, but in that moment, Patrick wonders if maybe using his nose device wouldn’t have been the end of the world either. Because maybe David is someone he could end up being fully himself with.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is just an old Matt Nathanson song I listened to recently. It kind of makes sense, but also I couldn't think of anything better. I should really be asleep right now, please forgive me. And thank you as always for reading.


End file.
